Kid Buu in Hell
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: After the fight with Goku, Kid Buu was sent to Hell. Upon arrival, he stirred up trouble and it's up to the Z-fighters to stop him again. But Buu's got a new plan in mind, will the Z-fighters be able to stop him?
1. Hell

**This story is about how our favorite pink, semi-cute, pint-sized, maniacal destroyer copes in Hell with the other villains. And also how it's up to Goku to stop him again.**

**Hell**

All he saw was a giant flash of light and then everything fades away. He still remembers the pain he felt as he blacked out. Even through unconsciousness, he could feel and hear everything until it all just fades away…

"Uhhhh…" a groan was heard from the pink kid. That's right, the pink kid, and the only pink kid in DBZ was Kid Buu. He slowly regains consciousness and finds himself in a giant room.

"Huh?"

He sits up and examines the room. It was like something he had never seen before. He saw the giant yellow walls, the large red carpet and a few doors that were blocked by…souls?

"Uhhh…?" Buu growled as he tried to recognize the figures.

"Hey," said one of the souls. "You're the little pink dude that long, golden-haired guy was fighting, aren't you?"

Buu scratched his head and was wondering what the soul was talking about.

"Baahhh!!" he exclaimed when he remembered what happened.

He remembered when he was fighting Goku, Vegeta, and the Good Buu. He could remember that he was winning until he was hit with some giant energy ball and the rest was a blank.

"Well, looks like you lost, kid. Welcome to the Check-In station," said the soul.

Buu was baffled, he didn't know what was going on.

"That's right," said another voice, but this one was loud and somewhat on the booming side.

Buu turns around to find a giant ogre behind a giant desk. Buu was face to face with King Yema.

"So, you're the real pure evil Majin Buu? You've caused not only Goku a lot of trouble, but also made trouble for myself and my employees!" said the giant ogre.

Buu just smiled deviously and prepared an energy ball.

"Hahahaha…" he chuckled.

"You little fool! Don't you know where you are!?" the king inquired.

But Buu didn't care. All he knew was that it's playtime for him.

"You're in the world of the dead and you dare to threaten me!?" Yema exclaims.

Buu stopped suddenly and muttered, "Buu…dead?"

"Of course you are! Goku killed you with the Spirit Bomb, so yes, Buu dead!" Yema mocked.

Buu didn't take well to Yema's insults so he prepared another energy ball, this one with much more energy than the first. Yema wags his finger and then pulled out a giant pink book.

"Do you see this book?" he asked. "Well, this book is all about the many sins you are responsible for!"

Then he actually threw the book at Buu.

"Normally, everyone's records are recorded within one book, but since you've cause more pain and suffering compared to Frieza, Cell, and Broly together, I had to write it all down in this one giant book. And trust me, this one holds every single one of your bad deeds!" Yema assured.

Buu squirmed from underneath the giant book and then opened it to see its contents. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't read.

"Uhhh…" Yema groaned in embarrassment. "The universe's most feared and powerful villain is also one of the greatest idiots ever…"

He reaches over the desk and picks up the book.

"Buu, you've committed tons of crimes out of the pure evil of your little demoni heart. But the worst was when you killed three of the Supreme Kais and even Dakaioh. Not to mention you're responsible for the death of Elder Kai, even though you didn't actually kill him, but you're still held up to that charge," Yema explained to him.

"Uhhh…Huh?" Buu droned on, he was most definitely the biggest idiot ever.

"So now, I, King Yema, sentenced you, Majin Buu, to the depths of Hell for all eternity!"

Yema slammed Buu's book closed and pulled a switch. The trap door activated and sent Buu falling down below.

"Waaaahhhhh!!" he screamed as he disappeared into the dark void.

It wasn't long before Buu hit the ground. Actually, he splattered against the ground like a bug on a windshield. It only took him a second to reform and then he checks his surroundings. All he saw were giant black mountains and a giant crystal ball.

"Hmmm…" he went until he sensed someone approaching.

He saw a gang of people walking toward him. One was a little white lizard-like guy, another was some green insectoid creature, another was a larger lizard guy and the rest were just a few guys wearing weird clothes. The whole gang surrounded him, which made Buu a little cautious. Buu had just met Frieza, Cell, King Cold, the Ginyu Force and every other DBZ villain. At least the ones that were dead at the time.

"So, even you have failed to kill that monkey!" Frieza laughs.

"Goku really must have improved. Of course, then again, I was beaten by his son," said Cell.

"Perhaps we should let him join our group," King Cold suggested.

"Yeah!" said the other guys in the group.

"Hold on! Buu's mine!" yelled a voice.

Two little green guys emerged from the crowd, Buu was awfully familiar with them. It was Bibidi and Babidi.

"Buu doesn't take orders from anyone but us!" Babidi yelled to the gang.

"Actually, son, he listens to me. You couldn't control the weaker one, so what makes you think you can control the original and more powerful Buu?" Bibidi questioned his son.

"His original form?" Babidi repeated.

"That's right. He is the real Majin Buu that I've created. The pure evil and more powerful one. He's got a few problems in the obedience department, but he makes up for it in the power department!" his father explained.

"Bahahahaha!!" Buu cackles and powered up.

His power blew everyone out of their minds. They never knew anyone could be so powerful.

"That's quite some power he has!" Babidi grunted as he tried to remain standing against the might of Buu's power.

Buu finally calmed down and smirked as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. Just seeing the look of pure fear on their faces was enough for him to laugh.

"That's right! As long as Buu is here, we're the ones that are in charge around here!" Bibidi asserts.

But he doesn't realize that Buu had other plans. Buu held up his hand and then, BANG! Bibidi turns around only to meet a pink energy blast that sent him flying over the mountain range. Everyone couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Not again! Buu, stop this or I'll seal you away!" Babidi threatened.

Buu just grabbed Babidi, pulled him in, and sent him flying into the air with an uppercut. Now, no one was there to interfere in Buu's killing spree.

"This is serious! I suggest that all of the strongest fighters take on this guy!" Cold says in a quivering voice.

"Right! Everyone, let's surround him!" Cell yells to the gang.

So now the more powerful fighter have Kid Buu surrounded. He was surrounded by Cell, Frieza, Cooler, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn.

"Now, let's show pinky how it's truly done!" Frieza growled.

"Everyone, FIRE!!" Cell screamed at the top of his lungs.

So the villains attacked and now Buu has a Death Ball, Solar Kamehameha, Supernova, Omega Blaster, Galactic Buster, Light Shower Rain, and Gigantic Flame attacks coming at him. Buu just smiled and releases an earsplitting shriek. The force of the scream dissolved the attacks like they weren't there at all.

"Ahahahahaha!!" he laughs as he shot into the sky.

"Gyaahhh!! Yaaahhhh!!" he yelled as he threw a Planet Burst attack down at the other villains.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Frieza and Cell as the attack plowed into the ground and eradicated everything in sight.

Buu marveled at the giant crater he mad and watched the other villains squirm to get up. Cell was able to look up to look the runt in the eye. He could see the pure evil in Buu's red eyes.

"This little guy is huge trouble…" Cell groaned as Buu starts his annoying laughter.

Buu has some really dangerous plans in his head, but what are they?

**That's right, people. It's the end of the story…just kidding!! It's just the end of the chapter. I used the ultimate attacks from Tenkaichi 3 just in case you didn't know. Well, except for Janemba since his 'Dimension Sword Attack' is a rush-type attack. And Frieza's 'You Must Die By My Hand!' and 'Destroy The Planet!' attacks were terribly named, so I just used the simple and more threatening-sounding Death Ball. And yeah, I included every other villain to the story because I need them all for a reason and you'll see soon enough. **


	2. Other World in Shambles

**Now enters the Z-warriors.**

**On a disclaimer note, I don't own DBZ.**

**Other World In Shambles**

"King Yema! King Yema!" yelled one of the workers.

"What is it!? I have 200,000 souls to tend to before lunch!" Yema snapped.

He's been buried in paperwork since he sent Buu to Hell.

"It's Buu, sir! He's gone crazy and he's attacking everyone in Hell!" the worker replied.

"What!? You're kidding!" Yema exclaimed as he reached for his TV.

"He's just a little pink runt now. His power dropped compared to his Super Buu form, so he shouldn't be able to beat Cell and the others single-handedly!" he said as he turned the TV on.

There he saw a terrible sight. Hell was battle scarred by Buu's maniacal rampage. Some of the ogres were dead while others were barely alive. Then he saw how some of the villains were out cold. These were some of the universe's most powerful fighters and Buu's just picking them all apart with ease.

"Ahahahaha!!" Buu cackled as he burst through Hirudegarn's stomach, sending the beast falling down with a quaking thud.

Then Janemba appeared and slashed Buu in half with his sword. But that didn't stop the pink terror. The left side kicked Janemba into the sky while the right drop-kicked him into the ground. He reformed afterward.

"Hehehehe!!" he laughed proudly.

"Attack!" yelled Cell.

Then his gang of Cell Jrs. surrounded Buu.

"Hmmm…" he went as he kept his sights on all seven blue minions.

Then they all suddenly attacked him. Each one was using a different attack.

"Kamehameha!!"

"Destructo Disk!!"

"Tri-Beam, ha!!"

"Special Beam Cannon!!"

"Galick Gun!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"Death Beam!"

Once again, Buu wasn't intimidated. He disappeared in an instant before the attacks hit.

"Huh?" went the Cell Jrs. as they looked around.

"So that guy can use Instant Transmission?" Cell inquired.

Then Buu appeared above them with a giant pink energy ball. It wasn't the Planet Burst, but it was still pretty powerful.

"Gaahhh!!" he shrieked as he threw the ball at the Cell Jrs.

"Aaaaahhhh!!" the blue midgets screamed as the ball enveloped them and it was headed for Cell.

"Damn it! Kamehame…HA!!" Cell attacked.

He tried, but he couldn't push the ball back. The ball just blew through the blast, still heading for Cell. Just when the ball hits, Yema turned the TV off.

"Holy crap! He IS beating them all single-handedly!" he finally admitted.

"What do we do, King Yema?" the worked asked.

"_That's easy! I'll contact Goku and tell him what's going on,"_ a voice laughed with a snort.

"King Kai?" the worker said in disbelief.

"_Well, it's surely not the West Kai!"_ King Kai joked.

"King Kai, if you could, please contact Goku before Buu destroys Hell!" King Yema pleads.

"_Fine, fine, you giant reddish baby…"_ King Kai replied and then starts to chuckle.

"_Get it? Reddish? Radish? Raditz? They're funny words and they rhyme!"_ he said as he hold in the giggles.

"KING KAI!!" Yema blurts out.

"_Okay, okay…I'll call him now,"_ he finally replied in a more serious tone.

Meanwhile, in the living world, Goku and his family are enjoying a nice lunch. Goku, Gohan, and Goten had just finished training and decided that it was time for a lunch break. And like always, Chichi prepared enough food to feed an entire restaurant due to their eating habits.

"Man, I really missed eating food like this! In Other World, the food there was nowhere near as good as yours, Chichi," Goku said as he scarfs down a bowl of rice.

"Thanks, honey. Dinner was never the same without you gulping down almost 80 plates of food," Chichi replied with a smile.

"Dad, how was it like in the Other World?" Goten asked his father as he ripped the meat off a chicken bone with his teeth.

"You tell me. Remember, you had a little trip there too," Goku replied as he rubbed Goten's spiky hair.

"But Dad, we didn't actually go to Other World," Gohan said as he neatly places his plate to the side. After all, he did have manners unlike his father and brother.

"So you're saying that you all went to…?" Goku hesitated with Chichi staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, we were standing around in the Check-In Station. And next we knew, we were back on Earth," Gohan answered.

Goku and Chichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Goku!" _yelled an ominous, but familiar, voice.

"King Kai?" Goku stood out of his chair.

"_Goku, Majin Buu is going on a rampage in Hell! He's beating Frieza, Cell, and all others with ease! And all of King Yema's workers are getting slaughtered too! If he destroys Hell, then it'll be the whole Janemba plot all over again!" _Kin Kai told him in urgency.

"Even in Hell, he's still misbehaving!?" Goku couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there!"

"So will I!" Gohan added.

"Me too!" Goten said as he finished drinking his glass of juice.

"Okay, hold on, you two. We're going to get Vegeta and Trunks and then go to Other World," Goku said to his sons.

Gohan and Goten grabbed Goku's hands and Goku starts to focus on his destination.

"Goku, wait!" Chichi calls out, but she was too late. Goku and the boys disappeared in a blink of an eye.

In West City, Vegeta had finished another one of his grueling training sessions. Trunks was training with him too, until Vegeta accidentally knocked him out. So Trunks was inside the house under Bulma's care.

"That boy really needs to know how to take a punch," Vegeta grumbled as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel.

"An hour should be long enough to gain my strength back," he said as he was walking toward the house.

Then something suddenly appeared right in front of him and he ran into it.

"Aaahhh!! What the hell!?" Vegeta exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

When he looked up to see it was Goku ad his sons, all it did was fuel his anger.

"Kakarot! How about you watch where you're reappearing, you brainless fool!" Vegeta fussed.

Goku could only chuckle as he rubbed his sore forehead.

"Vegeta, we need your help. You have to come with us to Hell," said Gohan.

"Hell!? No thanks! I've already been down there when Frieza first killed me. I'm not planning to go back again!" Vegeta declined as he got up.

"But, Uncle Vegeta, Majin Buu is down there!" Goten tried to persuade him.

"So what!? He was the little pink maniac that destroyed the Earth along with you, Trunks, your brother, and the Namek! He deserves to be there!" Vegeta snarled as he thought about that painful memory.

"What he means is that Buu is causing trouble in Hell. We must go there and stop him!"

"Why do we have to stop him!? He's wreaking havoc in Hell, the place where all of our enemies are rotting for all eternity. What's so bad if he destroys Hell?" Vegeta inquires.

"If he destroys, then all of the evil souls will be unleashed. And chances are that they're coming to Earth!" Goku answered.

"What!? Then what are you standing around for!? Let's hurry and really take care of that little bastard this time!"

Vegeta puts his hand on Goku's shoulder and prepares for Instant Transmission.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" yelled a voice.

Trunks was running out of the house, trying to tie his orange belt around his waist.

"About time you got up, Trunks. Now take my hand before Kakarot takes off!" Vegeta holds out his hand.

Trunks ran and grabbed his father's hand at the same second Instant Transmission was activated, sending him and his friends to Hell. In an instant, hence the name of the technique, they appeared in Hell.

"Holy crap!" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw how torn up the landscape was.

"Buu really did a number here," Goku said as he looked into a giant crater.

"Well, we're about to do a number on him. Right, Goten?" Trunks looked to his friend.

"Right!" Goten nods.

"Yeah, it should be much easier now that he's in that weakened form of his," Gohan assured.

"I wonder where are Cell and the other bad guys," Goku asked.

No sooner when he said that, everyone sensed an enormous power level to the west.

"Do you guys feel that?" Goten asks the group.

"That's definitely Buu. But his energy doesn't feel quite the same. In fact, it feels like it grew tremendously," Goku points out.

"He shouldn't be this strong! His power is even higher than it was when he absorbed our sons!" states Vegeta.

"Wait…You don't think…?" Gohan started off.

"He couldn't have…" Trunks stammered.

"Let's move!" Goku says as he took off through the air with everyone following him.

It only took 5 minutes for them to finally reach Buu's location. But they were in for the shock of their lives.

**That's enough on this chapter. The next chapter should be when the action starts, provided if everything goes right. I'll give it a 3 out of 5 chance that the fight starts in the next chapter. Just don't get your hopes up. After all, it's just a possibility of it happening. **


	3. The Improved Evil Kid Buu

**Hooray! They get to fight Buu for a little bit! Alright! Yay!**

**The Improved Evil Kid Buu**

The instant Goku and crew teleported to Buu's location, his power signature vanished.

"Where'd he go? He was here a second ago," Goten looked around.

"He used Instant Transmission the second we got here. So we just missed him," Goku said as he tried to find Buu's signature again.

"Strange…That was a smart move on his part," Vegeta pondered.

"Yeah…He's not very smart and yet he just pulled off a very smart move," Goku agreed.

"Actually, Dad, it wasn't a very smart move. Buu's nearby," informed Gohan.

"Hey, he's right! Buu's over there now! Behind those rocks!" Trunks pointed out.

"Allow me," Vegeta prepares an energy ball.

"Here you go!" he yelled as he threw the ball out the rock formation.

The ball destroyed the rocks in a flash of light, revealing Buu, who was sitting down at the moment. He looked more like he was meditating, like Piccolo would do. He remained motionless as the Z-fighters advanced and surrounded him.

"So this is the form Buu was in when he destroyed the Earth?" Goten got closer to Buu.

"Oh, man! He shrunk! He's so puny! He's barely any taller than us! How could a shrimp like him be so dangerous!?" Trunks laughed as Buu suddenly opened his eyes.

"Looks like the little guy's awake, now," Gohan said as Buu got up.

"Well, Buu…Looks like we're about to have at it again, huh?" Goku said in a somewhat reluctant tone. He was hoping that the next time they fought, Buu would've been reincarnated. But that'll have to wait…provided that King Yema still approves Goku's wish after this.

Buu looked around and saw how everyone was ready to fight. He took a deep breath and smiled as he set his red eyes on Goku.

"Goku…" he finally said with a smirked.

"Huh!?" Goku was taken by surprise.

Buu then shifted his eyes to the other group members.

"Vegeta…Gohan…Trunks…and Goten…" he said one by one.

"H-he actually spoke more than 5 words…!" Vegeta said in shocked.

Buu's smile became even bigger and more devious.

"Of course, you Saiyan troll doll! What would you expect?" he giggled.

"What!?" Vegeta snarled. Then he turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Oh, please! You couldn't beat me before and you can't beat me now!" Buu assured.

"Shut the hell up, you pink midget!" Vegeta roared as he threw a punch, but Buu caught it.

"Weakling…"

Buu pulled Vegeta in, punched him in the gut, and then tosses him into the sky. Vegeta landed a few yards away from Buu.

"Dad!" Trunks cried out. "You jerk!"

Then Trunks became a Super Saiyan and charged Buu. But Buu moved to the side and kicked the 8 year-old to the side.

"Next?"

Goten transformed and starts throwing a barrage of punches. Buu blocked every punch and then finally found a break in Goten's offense. He grabbed him by the leg and threw him into Gohan and was coming up from behind. Then he shot an energy blast and sent the two brothers flying into some rocks.

"Your turn," Buu smirked as he faced Goku.

"Fine with me," Goku said as he changed and charged Buu.

Buu charged and crashed right into Goku's chest. Goku coughed up blood afterward, which received a smile from Buu. Then Buu holds out his hand and places a finger unto Goku's chest.

"Death Beam!"

Goku couldn't believe it.

Buu fired a pink beam that wouldn't have killed Goku. But he used Instant Transmission at the last second, causing Buu to miss. He reappeared a few feet away and couldn't believe it.

"That was Frieza's attack!" he gasped.

"Yeah…so?" Buu smirks.

Goku grits his teeth as he attempts another attack. But Buu acts fast and was able to somehow stop Goku.

"What the-!? I can't move!" he grunts as he tries to break free.

"Hmmm…Nice! Telekinesis rock!" Buu says happily.

Then he grabs Goku by the collar and punches him in the stomach. Goku really couldn't believe it. Buu was stronger when he's supposedly at his weakest form. Buu smiles as he gathers his energy and puts his palms together.

"Kamehame…HA!!!"

Goku couldn't get up in time, so he was struck by the blast. Buu smiled as he saw the marvelous explosion.

"Well, that's what I call a real Kamehameha!" he boasted.

"Really?" said a voice from behind.

Buu turned around, only to meet a boot to the face. The kick sent him flying across the field. But he stopped himself in mid-air and glared at his attacker. It was a green guy with big pink links and red eyes.

"You look familiar," Buu said as he rubbed his face.

"Of course I do. We have a score to settle," said the warrior.

Buu had a closer look before finally bursting with a smile.

"Yes, I remember now. You're the one who told me not to drink too much water," Buu concludes.

"The name's Pikkon,"

"Pikkon?" said a voice from the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a battle-scarred Goku.

"About time you got out for air," Pikkon remarked.

Vegeta and the others emerged and saw the mighty Pikkon standing his ground.

"Kakarot, who is this guy?" Vegeta asked as he got up.

"You must be Pikkon. Dad told us a lot about you," Gohan said as he approached the dead warrior.

Pikkon smiled and shook Gohan's hand.

"You must be Goku's son, Gohan,"

Gohan nods and then brings Goten to his side.

"This is Goten. He was born shortly after Dad died," he introduced.

"Hello," the boy says meekly.

Pikkon looked up and saw Vegeta just glared from a distance.

"You're Vegeta, right?" he asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked like he was thinking, "What the hell!?"

"Relax. Goku told me about you, too. He said I'd recognized you by your hair, your forehead, and your scowling expression,"

Vegeta growled and shifted his glare to Goku.

"Kakarot…" he growled through gritted teeth.

Goku laughs sheepishly and says, "Well, it's true, you know,"

Trunks ran up to Pikkon just like the little kid he was.

"I'm Trunks. Goku told us that you were the strongest in your galaxy, right," the lavender-haired boy asked.

"You got it," the green man agreed.

While all of this was going on, Buu was getting impatient. He was turning from pink to red and he was growling.

"SHUT UP!!!" he blurts out as the holes in his body jets steam.

"All I wanna do is fight! If you're just gonna talk, then DIE!!!" he exclaimed as he formed a giant pink energy ball.

"DIE, YOU FOOLS!!! PLANET BURST!!!"

He hurls the giant ball at the crew. Luckily, it was slow-moving, so everyone managed to get out of its path.

"Hmph! Just as impatient as ever!" Trunks said angrily.

"Just shut up and let's get this show on the road!!!" Buu snapped.

"Pikkon, leave Buu to me," Goku says sternly.

"I'm Kid Buu! Get it right, people!" Buu snapped.

"Since when did this midget learned to speak in complete sentences?" Pikkon joked.

"I don't know. But I do know that he's got to go!" Goku says as he powers up to SS2.

Buu turned around to find his foe sparking with lightning.

"That didn't work on me before. What makes you think it'll work on me now?"

"Goku, let me handle this. You better get out of the way!" Pikkon warned as he began his graceful movements.

"Bring it!" Buu challenged.

"Thunder…"

Jut then, Buu looked to the side. He looked like he was trying to find something.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for a little while longer. I have unfinished business to take care of. See ya!" the demon said as he disappeared.

"Unfinished business?" Vegeta questioned.

"What does he mean by that?" Gohan said as he relaxed a little.

"I don't know. But he was able to use some of the other bad guys' attacks. I have a BAD feeling about this…" Goku said as he changed back.

Bad feeling is right. Buu is up to something, but what?

**Like I said, they were only able to fight Buu a little bit in this chapter. Hopefully, the action will be in the next chapter. It all depends on what I think. Until then, see ya later!**


	4. Buu's Secret

**I'm sure you guys have already realized Buu's secret. But if you didn't, then here's a chapter on it.**

Buu's Secret

Shortly after Buu's departure, the gang takes a short break to access the situation.

"The little runt!" Vegeta snarled as he crushed a rock under his boot.

"He's been dead for a short while and he's causing trouble again!"

"Yeah. Not to mention that he's stronger than ever," Goku added.

"The big question is: What's his secret?" Gohan frowned as he tried to figure it out.

"But Gohan, he can't be that strong, can he?" Goten tugged on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?" Trunks said as he put on a fake smile.

Gohan shook his head and looked at the boys.

"Do you two remember when he absorbed you both?" he asked them.

Both boys nodded.

"Well, when he did that, his power went through the roof and I couldn't do a thing against him. But now, he's far more powerful than in that form," he explained to them.

"Yeah. And he's even stronger than he was when he absorbed you, Gohan," Goku added.

"Absorbed?" Pikkon questioned.

"That's right. Buu had the dangerous ability to absorb anyone he thinks will be useful. When he absorbs someone, he changes to another form and becomes even more powerful than before," Goku explained.

Then something dawned in their minds. Vegeta look at Goku with wide eyes.

"Kakarot…You don't think…?" he stammered.

"Oh no! I think he did!" Goku replied in fright.

He quickly got up and looked around.

"I've found him along with two other people. Quick, everyone! Grab on to me!" he said to the group.

Everyone quickly grabbed Goku and then they vanished.

Meanwhile, Buu was up to his dastardly deeds against Broly and Cell. From how messed up both warriors were, you could tell that Buu was definitely winning.

"What's up with this guy!?" Cell panted as he tried to remain standing.

"Such power…No one can stand up to him!" Broly panted as he clenched a wound on his chest.

"That's right, fellas! But don't worry. You'll soon be a part of this ultimate power, just like your comrades!" Buu smirked.

"I've…had it with you!!!" Cell roared as he charged the pink demon.

He threw a punch that was obviously too slow for Buu. Buu ducked and kick the android into the air. Broly snuc behind Buu and grabbed him into a full-nelson.

"Gotcha, runt!" Broly smirked.

"Really?" Buu asked in a mischievous way.

His body liquefied and then covered the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly struggled to get the pink goop off, but he failed. The struggling stopped and then Buu reformed again. Cell couldn't believe it.

"Now, I'm the only one left!" he gasped as he stared into the devilish eyes of Kid Buu.

"Cell, just save yourself the trouble and let me absorb you. You enjoyed absorbing others, didn't you? So why do you like the idea of having yourself absorbed into someone else?" Buu mocked.

Cell was too scared to move. He watched as Buu levitates to his altitude and stared into the insectoid's eyes.

"You know…The Cell Jrs. are wondering why aren't their dad fighting. They're wondering why are you acting like a frightened little child," Buu taunted.

Buu was getting deep into Cell's skin. Eventually, the fear turned into complete rage.

"You think you could talking to me like that!?" Cell frowned.

He held his hands into the sky and started collecting energy from his surroundings.

"I've watched your fight against Goku. I've seen how you were obliterated by this attack! So let's see how you'll fair up to it again!"

Buu just wagged his finger and shook his head.

"If I were weaker, then it probably would work. But now that I'm about ten times stronger than before, you're just wasting your energy," he assured as he readied to prove his point.

"THEN LET'S SEE YOU TRY!!! SPIRIT BOMB!!!" Cell exclaimed as he threw the giant energy ball down.

At that moment, the Z-fighters appeared just in time to see the bout.

"There's Buu!" Goten pointed out.

"But who's he fighting?" Trunks asked.

"Hey, is that Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, and he's using the Spirit Bomb!" Vegeta replied.

"It won't be enough…" Goku said in pity.

"What do you mean, Goku? That's a lot of power he's using," Pikkon debated.

"Watch," was Goku's reply.

They saw how the Spirit Bomb inched its way to Buu. But Buu didn't look worried at all. His smile was practically welcoming the attack.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Cell shouted as the ball collides into Buu.

He was gravely mistaken. Instead of the ball slamming into Buu and devouring him into dust, Buu actually grabbed the ball with ease. He pulled the same trick from when he was fighting the South Supreme Kai eons ago. He widely opened his mouth and began sucking in the attack like a vacuum. The Z-fighters couldn't believe it. Cell was the main one that was shocked the most.

"He's swallowing the attack!" Vegeta gasped as the Sprit Bomb grew smaller with each second.

"Incredible!" Pikkon said under his breath.

"I don't think we can do anything against him!" Gohan said in fear.

In seconds, the Spirit Bomb was gone. It was resting quite nicely in Buu's stomach.

"That was almost as good as candy!" Buu smiled as he pats his stomach.

"That attack should've incinerated you!" Cell stammered.

"Like I said, it probably would if I were weaker. But now, it's nothing to me," Buu assured.

In an instant, Buu appeared behind Cell and attacked him in his goop form.

"Get off!" Cell struggled, but couldn't break free.

Soon, Buu reformed again with his power even greater than ever.

"That's the last of them!" he said happily as he put on a big grin.

"Majin Buu!" someone called.

He looked to find Goku and the others.

"So, I guess you know my little secret now!" he said deviously.

"Yeah. That'll explain how you've gotten so powerful, how you've gotten so smart, and also where'd the other bad guys have gone to. But that won't stop us from beating you again!" Goku replied.

"Yeah, yeah…Let's actually fight this time. The sooner we fight, the sooner I can absorb you all,"

"Buu, we'll really let you have it this time! Right, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! You're going down!" Goten replied.

"Fu…Sion! HA!!!" both boys said in unison.

Gotenks appeared in a flash. And he was also at Super Saiyan 3.

"Now, what move should I use first?" smirked the fusion child.

"Now, it's my turn!" Gohan said.

He powered up and changed into Mystic Gohan.

"Now you're really in the snake pit!" he said sternly.

Pikkon threw off his weighted clothing.

"I've still got a score to settle with you from what you did in Other World!" he threatened.

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" he said.

Vegeta could already tell what he was about to say.

"No way, Kakarot! I'm not gonna do that stupid fusion dance again! It's disgraceful to the Saiyan race and to the Royal Family!" he snapped.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? You're not afraid of me, yet you're afraid of a little dance? What would your father think?" Buu mocked the prince.

"Damn you…! Alright, Kakarot! Let's do the damned fusion so we can kill this friggin' bastard! He was much better back when he didn't know how to talk properly!"

Goku sighed and thought, _"For once, Buu did some good, whether he noticed or not,"_

Both men prepared to for the fusion.

"Fu…Sion! HA!!!"

Super Gogeta appeared in all of his mighty glory.

"Now then, let's begin the fight," he said as he took his stance.

"Gladly!" Buu happily replied as the bloodlust rushed to his eyes.

The greatest fight of all time is about to start now!

**I only did this chapter because I'm know there are some people who don't catch on to the story as quickly like others do. So this is really to kinda sum it all up for them.**


End file.
